


The Canary and the Everetts

by FoggySunday



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jack, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Top Curtis, Top Johnny
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: CP:柯王子，火王子(火王子會在後面登場Jack Benjamin是森林的妖精，Everett相信和妖精發生性關係后，他們將會獲得無盡的勇氣和運氣，戰無不勝。Johnny是Curtis的弟弟，他失蹤了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO設定，比较隐晦的双性bottom形容。分級是R，有肉，會OOC。

Jack做好了一切的准备。他坐在浴缸边上，濡湿的足尖踮着地板，在木地板上划下几道调皮的水痕。温热的池水诱发蒸汽氤氲，Jack再一次拨开水面的玫瑰花瓣，探着身体张望倒影，像只鸟儿一样小心翼翼地梳理羽毛。

古堡，冷气，空旷草地上坐落着他专属的宅子。显眼的两层楼简单建筑，搭配朴素又古老的装潢，可这距离城堡只有不到十分钟步行距离的房子不但划线与之分隔，还派出重兵日夜看守。里面可和外表完全不同——初春的余寒被温热的壁炉驱赶，面积不大，家具齐全，地上的兽皮地毯，墙上的鹿头挂饰，统统都是真材实料。不少人会奇怪，占用皇宫的土地不说，还另外建一栋这样的土房子难道不是遮挡风景，浪费位置吗？可这偏偏他们不明白——这是Everett家族专门用来饲养某些未经接触、却在某些方面十分重要的“金丝雀”的、明目张胆又充满神秘的小房子。

“Jack，您感觉还可以吗？”Marian说道，“再过会，将军就要登门拜访了。”

这位总是皱着眉头的红发女佣是Jack多年来的贴身侍从。Marian早已过了嫁作人妇的美好年龄，不过，她总是信誓旦旦地说要照顾Jack一辈子。曾经Jack天真地以为，Marian只是把他当做自己的孩子，可女佣却反驳，这是因为Everett对她的宝贵要求。早在十年前，红发少女已立誓忠诚于他们一辈子了。

Alpha是什么样子的？Everett是怎么样的人呢？Jack想。

记事以来，他便是笼中鸟那样，被一直禁足在这房子。Jack是稀有的Omega，女佣是循规蹈矩的Beta。而Alpha、Everett这些正是他物质上的代名词。每天，他都有享之不尽的财宝和按部就班的仆人侍奉。甚至有的时候，他随口一个不起眼的要求，不管是远在南国的新鲜蔬果，还是稀如金子的东方丝绸，不用一周便会送达这所位于西方的高纬度囚笼。这都是Everett对他的赏赐。

“这套衣服将军会喜欢吗？”

Jack站在镜子前，Marian正替他系好背后的抽带。“我觉得您脱下内衣裤会更讨他的喜爱。”

“可这……”他谨慎地捏起胸前的布料，薄的透明的丝绸衬托起他白得发亮的肌肤，热水浴后的痕迹隐约可见。“这件衣服太……”他正要说“轻薄”的时候，脸却像个未经世俗的孩子一样发烫起来。“初春还是太冷了……不是吗？Marian。”

“真的吗？”Marian恶作剧般地把抽带拉紧，Jack猛地屏着呼吸。她知道对方明知故问。室内的壁炉能让房间保持舒适的温度，再说，一套内衣裤能保暖多少？

Jack自讨没趣。他们俩没有继续探讨“不穿内衣是否更吸引将军”这个话题，但“把Jack勒断气的胸衣”严重影响了他的胃口，当女佣又递上一盘切好的新鲜果子时，金丝雀只好摆摆手拒绝了。

“您要是不多吃一点，我还真担心您是否能招架得住今晚的Alpha，”Marian眨眨眼，往嘴里塞了一块苹果，“我现在就开始替您担心了。”

对面的人沉默不语，羞红了脸。

说实话，从小到大，Jack已经听惯了女佣对将军的夸奖。每当这位女性赞美令人尊敬的Everett时候，她的眼睛总是闪烁着星星。他向来都是对未知的人抱着善意，Jack的内心无比感激Everett的恩宠，但同时又畏惧如此高大的将军。

“为什么我是他选定的终身伴侣？”Jack问了一个多年未解的疑问，“外面明明有更多的Omega。”

Marian愣住了。她默默地咽下嘴里的水果，缓缓地说，“有些事情是命中注定的。像太阳需要月亮衬托它的伟大，像春天必然会给度过寒冬煎熬的人们带来希望一样……亲爱的Jack，您来自森林，您是森林的妖精……我想，Everett将军需要您的爱与帮忙。”

爱与帮助？

Jack眨眨眼，瞥了一眼自己瘦瘦的身板。

 

*

 

白日与黑夜交叠着，勾勒出绚烂的地平线，昏黄的斜阳把屋内所以物件的影子都拉得长长的。

女佣退下了，Jack侧躺在沙发上休息。周围一点声响也没有，他吸吸鼻子，完全没有察觉到异样，只剩下无数困意徐徐袭来。Jack情不自禁地闭上双眸，让黑暗的深渊把他拉入梦境。他伸出双手，漆黑的环境让他失去视觉，他凭着僵硬的双脚，不顾一切地向前跑……跑着跑着，他回头一看，才发现自己终究不过在一个圈上打转而已。Jack累得喘气，双脚发软地跪在地上，刹那间失去知觉。

慢慢地，一闪一闪温热的火苗落在了他的鼻尖上。他伸手擦拭，谁知火苗瞬间燃烧起来。熊熊燃火点燃了他的身躯，Jack却丝毫不觉得害怕。他找回认知，向前拥抱火焰——然后，他猛地睁开了眼睛。

一件裁剪工整的长夹克披在身上，身上那件难受得要命的胸衣被解开了抽带。Jack终于能顺畅呼吸，他才坐直，内衣一下子顺着他雪白的身躯滑落。匆忙中，Jack只好抱着那件陌生人的衣服遮挡躯体。

“终于醒来了，我的小金丝雀。”

一只粗糙的手掌抚过肩膀，充满调侃意味的昵称让Jack感到奇怪，他正要躲开，某种强烈的信息素使得他迈不开脚步。

Jack抬起头，映入眼帘的是高大的男性身躯。“Everett将军？”他小声嘀咕，往旁边的沙发挪了挪屁股。

“真好看。”Alpha轻抚对方的侧脸赞叹，没有直接回答问题。接着，他撩起Jack刘海的几根碎发，在Omega柔软的脸颊上留下一枚有点扎的胡子式亲吻。

Jack搂紧身上的大衣，殊不知布料上的信息素与眼前男性散发着的味道一模一样。压倒性的Alpha气息让他的头脑有点不清晰，他被男人拉了起来，双腿跨开坐在了对方穿着西装裤的大腿上。Jack还攥着衣领，男人的大手已经从下面伸了进来。他的呼吸不知不觉地加快，Jack涨红了脸，正要说些什么的时候，蕾丝内裤边被勾住了。

“乖孩子，是故意穿这种的吗？”

果然，Marian说对了，不穿内衣更能讨他的喜欢。Jack的心这样里想着，Omega内心不断放大的欲望无声将至。

湿掉了，内裤的底下湿掉了。不知道是沐浴后遗留的水珠，还是……Omega发情的征兆？Jack的心脏剧烈地跳动着，扑通扑通的声音传递着焦躁与兴奋。Alpha抓起他其中一只手，任由大衣滑下露出雪白的肌肤，在手背上轻轻摩挲，吻过Jack瘦削的手背，一遍又一遍地亲吻他的手指，他小心地宠爱怀里天真的Omega，生怕不慎的举动会让Jack反感。

“将军……”

“Curtis，我叫Curtis Everett。”男人自我介绍着，并没停下动作，“你可以喊我Curt，小金丝雀。”

“是的，Curt……”Jack凝视着对方的寸头，心里闪过一丝高兴。

Curtis穿着深绀色的羊毛马甲，酒红色的领带整整齐齐地系在领口下，三件套中的外套让给了他喜爱的Omega。白衬衫像故意小了一号似的，紧紧地包裹着他丰硕的肌肉，弯着腰的样子使其更为明显。他出乎意料的温柔让Jack倍感安心，于是，他顺着心意放下戒备，伸手替对方解开那枚复杂的埃尔德雷奇领结。可从小没有接触过正式男装的他越添越乱，领结乱成了麻花。

Curtis只是笑着，又亲了亲他的额头替他解围。两人的脸庞近在迟尺，温热的吐息在之间交替，Jack不敢乱动，毕竟眼前的将军天生带着那种令人敬畏的气质。他只好任由掌控一切的Alpha亲亲这里，又摸摸那里。

但终究也只是亲吻和爱抚罢了。令Jack纳闷的是，Curtis竟然有着如此惊人的自制力。Jack曾阅览过关于Alpha与Omega的生理书籍，也听Marian说过他们国家对于两个性别之间的评价。没有Alpha能逃过热潮期Omega香甜的诱惑，对未经性事的Omega更是疯狂……不是Jack自恋，难道自己的姿色还不足够让Curtis将军神魂颠倒吗。

咕噜——

破坏气氛的声音不知怎么的冒了出来。Jack捂着嘴巴，慌张地看着Curtis。

“饿了？”

没有胸衣的束缚，饥饿感立即遍布全身。Jack不好意思地点点头。

“那我们先去吃点什么？”

Curtis微笑着，摸了摸Jack的脑袋。“我该怎么称呼你呢？在外人面前那种。”Curtis横抱起害羞的Jack，“我可爱的小金丝雀。”

“Jack，”Jack低着头吞吐字眼，又重复了一遍，“J-A-C-K，Jack。”他双手扶着对方坚实的手臂，稳稳当当地落入Curtis的怀中。

“嗯哼，”Curtis抱紧了他，抿着嘴思考了两秒——

“我亲爱的Jackie。”

小金丝雀把头埋在Alpha的胸前，偷偷地笑了。

——Curtis的心正和自己跳的一样快呢。


	2. Chapter 2

将军削好苹果，递给了Omega。

Jack披着西装坐在床沿，光裸的双脚轻快地前后晃动。他接过水果，爽脆地咬下一口。他安静地咀嚼，紧闭的红唇上沾满了新鲜的果汁。饿坏了的Jack专心致志地吃着，虽然吃得很快，但他的一举一动依然优雅。突然，外泄的汁水沿着手臂流下，Jack自然地伸出舌头，猩红的舌尖飞快地舔舐手肘，粘连的唾液在唇齿间流连，他咬了一下下唇，继续装作不经意地进食水果。

谁都知道，这个晚上可不是单纯用来吃饭聊天的。

将军站在床边，目不转睛地凝视着他的Omega。在Jack察觉到危险前，他径直走了上去，把无害的鸟儿扑倒在柔软的床垫上。他的自制力要忍受到极限了，敏锐的嗅觉告诉他，眼前的Omega发着情。

“这都怪你。”

仅剩的半颗苹果滑下了床。Curtis吻住那双甜腻的嘴唇，臂弯里的Omega闭上了眼睛。他脱下Jack身上过大的外套，让纤细的裸体只剩下那件又薄又湿的蕾丝内裤。

身下人发出舒服的低语。Jack扶着Alpha温热的腰肢，搂住他的后背缠绵。他低温的身体马上被Curtis焐热，项脖的腺体随着心跳颤动。“Curt，Curt……”他咕哝着爱人的昵称，接着马上被充满安全感的舌吻填满口腔。

这是Jack的第一次接吻，也是他第一次感到被爱着。他迷茫地昂着头呼吸，任由将军亲吻他的身体——他吞咽的喉咙，精致的锁骨，还有起伏的胸口……都一一被Alpha疼爱了。Jack第一次觉得自己的身体这样柔软，他浑身暖洋洋的，宛如热巧克力里棉花糖那样，即将融化在Curtis的臂弯里了。

于是Jack追了上去，不断地胡乱吻着Alpha的络腮胡子和湿润的双唇。

“这么喜欢接吻吗？”Curtis调笑地说，“好孩子……”他抚摸着Omega发烫的胴体，贴身的衬衫再也包不住他内心最原始的欲望了。将军拉过他的小金丝雀，让美丽的爱人趴在自己的身上，双臂拥抱着他。

 ** **用两条手臂拥抱爱人才是最好的。**** Curtis注视着动情的Jack，想给予他整个世界。

 

Curtis坐直褪下衬衫，深色的肌肤衬托得怀里的Omega更是白皙。他的指腹擦拭对方潮湿的眼睑，长翘的羽睫宛如飞舞的蝴蝶，正要俯身一吻，Jack突然停住了。

Omega纤细的指尖在Curtis的胸前打转，仿佛顿时明白了什么，“我能看吗？”

那鼓起的左胸前，胸骨往上的部分，有一道深刻的疤痕，从心脏起，止于肩膀。

“真是一条可怖的痕迹。”Jack轻轻说道，极力遮盖语气的无奈。

“三年前，与南国的战争，”Curtis笑笑，手掌覆盖上Jack在自己胸前的手背，“要是刀锋再进一寸，我可能就再也回不来了。”他伸手抓住Jack的手臂，鼻子嗅过Omega的整条胳膊，“现在可不是说这些的时候，亲爱的，你真香。”

“将军，你是第一次吗？”Jack问了一个极不识时务的问题。他热极了，Jack热极了。每当Curtis的胡渣扎过他嫩白的肌肤，那微妙的触动都宛如在对放大感官的电击。Jack虽然这样问道，但他自己清楚，这可能是Curtis的第一次呢？或者眼前沉稳的Alpha早已在他成年的夜里跟父母准备好的漂亮Omega们，拥有过更美好的回忆了。

“不是。”

将军干脆地回答，丝毫没有察觉到Jack的神色。Curtis的吻袭上Jack的身躯，Omega被按到在软塌的床褥上。Jack的脸埋进枕头，任由Curtis的行为。他的背湿漉漉的，情人浓厚的亲吻在他的脊椎上连成一串，他自然地发抖着，不知不觉，眼眶已溢满泪水。

无可否认，Jack对Curtis一见钟情了。

“我可是第一次呢，”Jack窃笑，“请你温柔一点。”区区几个吻，足够他浑身发软。

“如果你觉得疼，我会马上停下来的。”

Curtis扶着腰软下的腰，拉着内裤的边缘把它扯下来。Alpha探头埋入对方曼妙的股缝里，深深吸了一口气。“你太迷人了，Jackie，你知道你有多迷人吗？”

甜蜜的情话流连在耳边，Jack只觉得耳边嗡嗡的响。他的心跳得极快，腺体热得快要碎裂。直到一条腿被对方抬了起来时，Jack才察觉到，身下的小穴已经湿得一塌糊涂。

Alpha的脸顶撞着他私密的三角洲，双腿被大大地分开，内裤挂在Jack的其中一条腿上，看上去色情无比。Curtis一只手捏着大腿，另一只手放在腿根蠢蠢欲动。Jack一边呼气，濡湿的穴口竟跟着他的律动一开一合。

真切的触感瞬间让Jack的脑袋发麻——两根粗糙的指头不停地徘徊着，胡乱按揉两下，软绵绵地花瓣被它们合力掰开了。Jack“啊”地叫了一声，他猛地回头，只看到Curtis的脑袋埋进股间，下半身传来的触动断断续续的，接连不断的刺激弄得他视线模糊。可Jack忸怩得不敢喊出声，悄悄地期盼着Alpha得寸进尺的侵犯。

“Jackie，你这里是粉红色的。”

Jack听着Curtis露骨的形容，脸一下子红透了。他正缓冲着情绪，突然一根指头逗弄他花蕊之间的软肉，Jack抓紧胸下的枕头，呻吟伴随着温热呵气，面前的布料被浸湿了，屁股情不自禁地配合Alpha的指交，单单是手指挑逗，他就这样急不可耐了。

濡湿的穴口足足被玩了五分钟，Jack又湿又黏的位置变得水流不止。Curtis插进去半根指头，他的气息和Jack一样急促，但Alpha自带的低音更添几分性感。指腹贴着软热的内壁轻轻摩擦，Omega配合着他慢慢地前后起伏，另外两根蹭着花唇的手指慢慢送开，Jack惊得一抖，条件反射般地把里面的指头夹紧。

“呜……啊……”Jack尝到了甜头。他正搂住Curtis的脑袋，谁料Alpha攀了上去，蹭着他的肩膀讨要亲吻。

“好孩子，真是个聪明的好孩子……”Curtis赞美他的Omega，指头继续有技巧地进进出出。他伸出舌头顶开Jack微启的唇瓣，勾引Omega那香甜的舌尖。Jack傻乎乎的以为又要再被吻一遍，于是他放松了警惕，满怀希冀地卷起Curtis同样的部位。Alpha极含侵略气息地含着他的软舌，他没有亲吻他，只是相互缠着舌头，湿哒哒地在之间玩弄，多余的唾液流淌在Jack的嘴边，又被舔走。一时间，Jack既不知所措地让Curtis舔弄他，小穴同时被又插有揉，阴水润滑着手指与同道的摩擦，噗呲噗呲的淫靡声音在两人耳边回响。哪里都湿透了。

于是Jack率先玩累了，他委屈地颔首，等待着Alpha的安慰。

“好孩子……呼……真乖……”Curtis猛地把他翻过身来，深深地一吻终于满足了Jack的遐想。他结实的指头忽然往里插入，换了手腕摩擦翻开的花唇，Jack止不住地扭腰，淫水流得淅淅沥沥的，Omega的身下积聚了一汪粘呼呼的滩水。

“唔啊——”Jack紧闭双目，他在甬道收缩的瞬间潮喷了，罪魁祸首的手指被他完全夹在里头。

“好棒……不愧是森林的妖精……不愧是我的小金丝雀……”Curtis边压着抽动的Jack，边称赞。他的Omega正面躺着大口呼吸，Curtis的鼻子不停蹭着对方项脖晶莹剔透的肌肤，发涨跳动的腺体近在迟尺。像雄性动物那样，Alpha把他漂亮的Omega抱着舔咬起来，酥酥痒痒的发麻感惹得Jack想要更多。

“求你，Curt，像你们对待Omega那样……”Jack不知道怎么表达，满怀的安全感油然而生。他的Alpha已经不是第一次了……他这么想着，肉欲与酸涩涌上心头——频临崩解的理智，在最后一刻依然保存着一丝不甘心。

Curtis脱下了所有衣裤。他强壮的手臂撑在Jack的身旁，身上大大小小的疤痕清晰可见。

“我爱你。”他说完，压下的身体完全与Jack重叠，黝黑的胸肌蹭红了对方白嫩的身躯。Jack的手不小心碰到了对方的硬物，他接着瞥了一眼，勃起的阴茎比想象中更狰狞巨大。

“害怕吗？”Curtis开了一个不合时宜的玩笑。他喜欢让亲吻表达自己的情绪，接二连三的带着胡子渣的吻布满了Omega的脸庞。

“没关系的，”Jack微笑着，瘫软的身体无时无刻不释放出令人沉沦的信息素，“因为我也爱你啊，将军。”他的腰被一条胳膊捞起，别扭着的弓起的身体形成一个容易受孕的角度，Jack已经无力抵抗了。

黑粗的硬物直直地抵在穴口外，Jack条件反射地张开花穴，双臂环着Curtis的厚实的背。梦寐以求的时刻即将降临，他终于，终于要被仰慕已久的雪国将军拥有了。百分百的处子之身紧张不已，扑面而来的Alpha信息素却令他安心不止。

Curtis没有过多花哨的技巧。Jack感到腰背被狠狠地勒紧，龟头刺入的顷刻间，他的脑袋空白一片，他整个人都要被撕开了……太巨大了，光是前端的进入，Jack就经不住要反抗，可将军的臂膀死死地压住了他，压根无力的他只能抓住Alpha的背，指甲在Curtis的背肌上留下好几道鲜红的血痕。

眼泪不自觉地滑了下来，他想起了Curtis说的“不想要就喊停”。软乎乎的小腹泛起层层皱褶，软软的双腿向两边张开。Jack轻轻地啜泣了起来。

“疼吗？别哭，宝贝儿……”Curtis关切地问道。

Jack回过神看着他，那副表情让Jack心软：他伟大的Alpha啊——皱着眉头的Curtis，被欲望淹没的眼里映出细微的怜悯。

他是真的不想让自己受伤。

“不……我……我想你在里头成结。”Jack释怀地笑了。他喜欢Curtis，弄疼一点也不介意的。

“别怕，我在……会舒服的，没事的……”

Curtis在他的耳边低喃，充满磁性的嗓音让Jack宛如喝了一口甘醇的甜酒。衬托上最单薄的安慰，这合起来仿佛成了世界上最甜蜜的情话。“太紧了，我的宝贝。”他捻起Omega的一侧乳尖，让敏感的胸部分散Jack的部分注意力。

Jack露出了一幅像被抓弄的孩子一样的表情。Alpha的上半身支撑了起来，托起他的腿让阴茎剩下的位置全数插了进去。

“唔——”Jack瞪大了眼睛：他看到自己的身体被抬起，这个角度他刚好能看到交合的位置。他从未想过他的身体如此柔软，柔软得可以折叠起来。Curtis的腹肌汗津津的，耻毛一路延伸到他充满雄性魅力的位置；不可思议的阴茎完全插进去了，Alpha缓慢地一进一出，每次都能带出一点属于Omega的淫水和花穴内壁，粗黑的阳具与Jack猩红的软肉形成了鲜明的对比。

他的Alpha终于爆发。Curtis无法抑制的呻吟响彻整个房间，Jack僵硬的脸部被生理泪水流遍，纤细的腰肢被手掌握红。他在对方的身上找到了捕食时狼匹的影子，双眼瞳孔的Alpha有种莫名的吸引力。

“求你……啊……求你在里面——！”被驯服的Jack觳觫着，他想被完全占有，他是那匹狼注定的猎物。体内的感官完完全全地放大，扩充的甬道被填得满满的，痉挛的体内主动咬紧肉棒……他一刻也等不下去了。

“我想要你的结……”

他被插得很深，深得仿佛五脏六腑也被捅穿了。奇妙的、合二为一的快感在两人的体内燃烧着，Curtis抚摸着他的小腹，抚摸着那被自己阴茎顶起来的形状，他指着最顶端，深深知道这里就是Omega成孕的位置，Jack体内最美妙的花房。

Alpha硕大的结卡在宫口。Jack身体的每一处都被填满了，熟烂的入口被操得翻开，子宫的入口也被顶着。他满足地笑着，接着吻了他的Curtis，他的Alpha。

钳制着Jack的动作就像享用猎物那样。Curtis最后的温柔全都花在了那个延绵的吻里，然后他的牙齿啃过Jack光洁的下巴，凭着嗅觉找到心向往之的腺体。

他们俩谁也没有主动开口。Jack拥抱着Curtis，心满意足地等待着他的第一次被身上人夺去。灼热的肉棒顶端在花房内灌入精子，身体的深处慢慢地释放涌动，还没来得及惊呼，他的脖子就同时被深刻地咬破了，他真切地感到他的一切都沾满了Curtis的气息，连同最根本的自我，也被改变了。

他是Curtis的了。

他已经是Curtis的小金丝雀了。

但是为什么，热泪又滑下来呢？Jack不解地哭着，直到爱人慢慢地退出身体。

鲜红的处子血与脖子的红色齿痕伤口相互映衬，Curtis像战胜者那样从头到脚把自己亲吻过一遍，暧昧的手掌还放在Jack的腿间。两人时不时交换亲吻，欢愉与悲伤的情绪顿时一并倾泻下来。

“将军，你会永远爱着我吗？”

Jack矛盾地小声询问。Curtis似乎没有听见。

他的眼神黯然，没有再追问下去。Jack叹了一口气，温和地按摩刺疼的腺体。

最起码，他们还有一个晚上。


	3. Chapter 3

****疼。** **

疼痛感袭击了私处，然后沿着神经扩散。Jack的脑袋哐当一下清醒了，他瞬间张开了眼睛。

正午的烈日投射在木地板上，扬起的灰尘清晰可见。

厚实的被褥覆盖着赤裸的身体，凌乱的小床充斥着欢愉的余韵。Jack正有点失落，就在这个时候，房间的门被推开了。

“午安，你醒了？”高大的男人单手支撑着门框，他只围了一条浴巾，“我准备了热水，正打算喊你起来……嘿，要一起吗？”Curtis一脸惺忪，连胡子也有点凌乱了。

“午安，将军，我还以为你……”

“为什么要露出这种表情，宝贝儿。”

“……很抱歉。”

Curtis跨步回到床上，一把捞起床里的人儿。Jack慌张地环着对方的脖子，脚尖才及到Curtis的膝下，不小心蹭弄几下，对方跨上的浴巾就被他弄掉了。直到自己的一侧臀肉被握住，Jack才反应到自己的勾引行为。

“抱歉……天哪……”他大口地哈着气，两个人跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室，然后他被推往一面潮湿的墙上。Jack吃力地用一只脚尖支撑身体，然而对方突然猛地支开他的双腿，让细长雪白的两条腿刚好缠上Curtis的腰肢。于是他只好口不对心地说着抗拒的词语：“我不是故意的……唔……”

“别走神。”Alpha捧起Omega的脸亲吻，薄薄的唇瓣被吻得红肿。“你太甜了……”Curtis边啃咬他的嘴巴，边赞叹，“我亲爱的……让我在光线下好好看清你漂亮的脸蛋。”

奇怪，Jack的体内一阵涌动。Omega那本分的情欲被该死地挑起，项侧腺体热辣辣的，慢热的荷尔蒙把他煎熬得快要融化，脉搏与心跳急速上升。

他已经在昨天晚上把灵魂出卖给恶魔了。

Jack正享受着全身上下被那双温热的手掌摸了一遍的快感，但下半身微妙的疼痛使他不得不暂缓思考。“还疼……还疼着……”他轻声使唤，试探同样情动的Curtis。

“还好吗？”Curtis慢了下来，他刺刺的下巴蹭在Jack光滑的双乳间，落下几枚不太舒服的胡子吻，像头撒娇的犬类动物。

“我想……我可以用嘴。”

话音刚落，Jack的脸就红透了。他飞快地捂了一下嘴巴，似乎在为自己过分坦率的渴求感到害羞。

“嗯哼，”Curtis心领神会地歪嘴笑了一下，“别凉着，到水里面去。”

 

落地窗与镜子的组合，这别具匠心的设计让整个浴室在天晴的日子里光亮无比。所有窗帘被拉起时，房子主人正好能同时享受到日光浴与热水浴。

Jack半个身体埋入了水中，腾起的蒸汽半掩他漂亮的脸庞。

“水好像有点冷了，”Curtis凝视着跨下的尤物，指头勾起Jack凌乱的发丝，“但很快就会热起来……一起……唔……”嵌入式设计的浴缸让他稳妥地坐在边上放松身体，Curtis可顾不上这么多——那双如同初生小犬一样天真的双眸像会说话一般，一动不动地注视着自己，把将军一心二用的能力夺走了。

眼前的硬物被草草清洗完毕，Jack笨拙地一只手扶着Alpha的大腿根，另一只手托起沉甸甸的深色睾丸。Omega嘟囔着嘴，吞入对方的阳具，浓烈的费洛蒙熏得他根本张不开眼睛，看起来宛若一个臣服于对方的庄重仪式。他本以为这种行为多少也要带些强迫性，但Curtis出乎意料的体贴——温热的手掌轻抚着Jack鼓起的腮帮，柔声地告诉他该怎么做才是个乖孩子。

Alpha与Omega间的连结暗送着无形的催情剂，Jack浑身都鸡皮疙瘩起来。他的口腔里充满了侵略般汹涌的雄性气息，如潮涌般蔓延进他的喉咙里——不得不说，Jack爱极了这种慢节奏的进攻，他缓缓地用嘴套弄那根粗硬的阴茎，鲜艳湿润的唇瓣吸入整根硬物，再在每次紧致吐出的时候，不忘给硬物皱皱的肌理抹上一把色情的水光。

Omega是上帝的宠儿。

这是Alpha之间公认的道理。瞧瞧他无辜的五官，瞧瞧他水汪汪的眼睛，那张快要哭泣的脸庞，无论多坚硬的心墙也会被这柔软的小生物打破。Jack的肌肤被泡得饱满，但他的体内却像缺水一样干涸。他相信自己已经很努力了，这还远远不够，Curtis只是注视着他，无动于衷地俯视着身下的Omega，像一个尊贵的征服者。

“我想要……”

“想要什么？”Curtis试探地问。

疼痛已经麻木，思绪带着他愈行愈远，然后迈向更远的深渊。

“想要你……”是的，想要你，我亲爱的Alpha，不只是你的精液，还有你珍贵的嘉奖，你在我体内的结……与一切属于你的爱。

“你的所有。”

Curtis笑了，他弯腰抓起Jack的后脑勺，让手指插进他柔软的黑发里，蹂躏对方脆弱的发丝，并在发旋上轻啄一个吻。

谁也知道口交重来都不是什么轻柔的姿势，他挺腰捅开Omega的小嘴，让猩红的嘴唇紧紧地箍着凶猛的阳具——Jack瞪大了眼睛目睹了眼前的一切——Alpha深色的毛发从腹肌延伸到下体，Curtis抓住了自己的头颅狠干起来，眼泪终于被刺激得地哗啦哗啦往下流。

“唔——！”

Jack的嘴被拍打至红肿，身体的周围扬起浅浅的水花，他呜咽着喉咙，吞下乱七八糟的咸腥体液，发出语无伦次的惊叫声。不行了，他的口腔快要被Alpha的信息素淹没了。

终于这短暂的粗暴终于在一阵微凉的液体释放在舌根后结束。Jack愣着身体，那根仍然粗硬的东西慢慢地退出张开的嘴巴，然后Alpha把龟头仅剩的几滴白浊抹在他丰腴的唇间。

“别急着吞下去。”Curtis欣赏着眼前这般美景——双目失神的Omega跪在他的身前，发出小动物一样的抽泣：他的脸蛋被眼泪与精液糟蹋得一片糊涂，艳丽的朱唇微启，断续的精液挂在Jack的嘴角上，静悄悄地沿着下巴留下，消失在脖子的阴影里。“让我看看，里面。”

他双手捧起Jack的下颌，奖励一般在他光洁的额头上刻下几个濡湿的吻。“喉咙和舌头上那些。”Curtis的一根拇指撑开Jack的上唇，指腹在口腔内壁仔细刮弄，“我的乖孩子……”

“嗯呐……”Jack像被开化了一样，忽然渐渐地微笑了起来，他的Alpha替他拭去眼角的泪珠，于是Omega伸出猩红的舌头，亮出Curtis给予他的奖赏——那些白浊的粘液似乎有点干涸了，结成了一小坨附在Jack光滑的舌面上，少量渗入味蕾，然后，半凝固再沿着地心引力不紧不慢地流往舌尖，形成极度淫秽的画面。

“吃掉它们，全部都要吞下去。”

Alpha发出一个命令。被禁锢脑袋的Jack昂着头把精液全数咽下，Omega纤细的双手盖在对方的手背上，幸福地笑着，细细地感受着那些雄性费洛蒙在喉咙间流淌的味道。

就在一瞬间，Jack被Curtis摁进了水里。像淹水之人那样，扑棱着的Jack心中一紧，迅而不及地发现双腿间那淫靡的小穴被填得满满。他费尽力气抓住Curtis的背，指甲猝不及防地在背肌上划下几道鲜红的痕迹。他被对方强而有力的手臂扶在水中干，口里吱吱呜呜地发出既受惊又享受的声音。Alpha的嘴巴咬着与水面持平的乳头，连同水一起舔舐Jack细腻的胸部，在浅红水润的乳晕上刻下几枚齿印。

“亲爱的……宝贝儿……叫我的名字——”

“呜呜……Curtis……Curt！！！”

Jack哭喊着，爽得分不清天南地北，直到Curtis膨胀的结再次冲击他的花房，他才作出致命的弓腰。Omega像上瘾一般，无比渴望这奇妙时刻再次到来——他的Alpha不但满足了他的嘴巴，还慰藉了Jack还未经过二十四小时、却已空洞了的子宫。

“我爱你——”

恍惚间，Jack嗡鸣的耳朵里闯入一声非比寻常的告白。温热的眼泪从颤抖的心尖一路蔓延到湿热的眼眶，但他的舌头却像被什么卷住了一样，说不出一句话。

他轻轻地闭起了双眼。

 

当Jack缓过来时，他已被抱回床上。宽大的浴巾披在身上，吸干多余的水珠。Curtis拿着热毛巾，细致地替他清理如同酒瓶口那般张开的穴口。虽然Alpha的指头偶尔碰到Omega那些敏感娇嫩的位置，但Jack早已没有力气推却了。

“你刚才说了……爱我……是吗……”Jack抬起腰肢试探，“Curt？”他当然知道，这个社会，Alpha的多情并不是什么稀奇事。只是Jack一刻不断地妄想着，他是Curtis挚爱罢了。

……这是否有点可笑。

将军抬起头，映入眼帘的是爱人皱着眉头的模样。Curtis叹了一口气，浅笑地无可奈何地摇了摇头。原来他闷闷不乐的小金丝雀在担心这些。

“我爱你Jackie，我爱你，我爱你我爱你……”Curtis不停地告白，缠上Jack的身体，与他十指紧扣，“吃醋吗？可我并没有……”他嗅了嗅自己的味道，“身上并没有让你误会的Omega信息素啊。”

“跟这个无关。”Jack的脸泛起红晕，他稍稍颔首，“我不是你第一个标记的……Omega，对吗？”他吞吞吐吐“Omega”这个单词，“你说我不是你的第一次。”

“Jackie，”Curtis揉揉他的小脑袋，说道，“按照那些习俗，成人礼之前，我们必须学会如何温柔对待一个Omega……你想想，作为皇室成员，又怎么可以像那些低等粗鲁的流氓Alpha一样呢？虽然说，那是一个仅仅几天的仪式，但对我来说，却像过了半辈子一样。”他顿了顿，眼神对上了Jack好奇的目光，“那些Omega是禁止被标记了，他们戴上了面具，然后给我和别的皇室Alpha……上了一课。我知道这样说有点奇怪……但是，除了这样，我没有再和其他Omega亲密接触过了。”

“所以说……”

“所以说，我其实挺不喜欢这种习俗的，好比连最基本的生活技能也要别人教导一样……”Curtis猜到Jack顾虑些什么了。于是他回头，在小金丝雀因惊愕而张开的嘴巴上吻了一下。“是的，你不是我的第一次……但Jackie，你是我的唯一，你是我的此生挚爱。”

坦诚相待的两人在床上交缠着，缓慢地接着吻，Curtis把Jack的整个人抱紧在怀里。

阳光把整个房间都渗透了，周围的物件仿佛披上闪耀的金箔。

“我爱你，Jackie。”Curtis再说了一遍，带着所有的爱意发着低沉的嗓音——

我爱你。

“我也是。”Jack又笑又哭，脖子上的腺体前所未有地滚烫，“我爱你。”

在光芒的勾勒下，两副交融的胴体宛如出自爱神之手的瑰丽雕塑。

他们拥抱对方，只属于彼此。


End file.
